An Awoken Evil
by K.M
Summary: Transformation fic. An evil that was sealed away long ago is unknowingly released. It then quickly sets its sights on Ash.


An Awoken Evil

by K.M.

3-30-2008

Pokémon created by Satoshi Tajiri

Copyright 1995 Nintendo/Creatures Inc./Game Freak Inc. 1995

Copyright 4 Kids Productions Inc. 2002

Trademarked by Nintendo

This story was originally written for nonprofit entertainment only, please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

"We're blasting off again!!" Team Rocket cried as they and the remnants of their latest robot were seen flying off into the distance.

Once again, Ash, Pikachu and their friends had stopped Team Rocket's latest attempt at stealing Pikachu.

But little did they or Team Rocket know, was that this time the 'blast off' would have dire consequences.

Vectoring off from Team Rocket's trajectory, one of the arms to their robot was coming in for a hard landing against a mountainside.

With a mighty crash, the arm slammed into the lower side of the mountain causing a long forgotten cave to be revealed.

Deep inside the cave, a small pair of eyes, startled by the noise of the crash, looked out of the newly made opening in the side of the mountain.

Could it be? After ALL of these years? Could he really be free?!

The small figure moved towards the new opening, moving ever so slowly, as if afraid it was all some cruel hallucination that would cause him to slam into the wall of the cave.

Finally, the small creature exited the cave to reveal itself to be a rather average looking Pichu.

"Free!" the Pichu thought, "I'M FINALLY FREE!!" it finished with some sparks emitting from it's cheeks.

Taking in some deep breaths of the oh so pleasant fresh air, the Pichu slowly calmed itself.

The Pichu then held its paws out and studied them, along with the rest of its body.

The Pichu scowled at the indignity of its form. Oh, the world would pay for the indignities that he suffered. Those that did this to him were likely long dead by now, but their descendants would pay dearly!

"First thing's, first though" the Pichu thought, "I'll be needing a donor."

The Pichu then closed his eyes and began sensing the world around him. Searching carefully for a suitable subject to get him back on the track to regaining his true power once more.

"There!" the Pichu thought as it sensed a young boy off to the west. The boy was healthy, and the Pichu could detect some raw untrained power within the boy.

"Just what I need." the Pichu thought as he made his way west. A smile then crept upon the Pichu's face.

A smile more evil than one would even think possible for a Pichu.

* * *

A half hour later.

"Come on Ash", Misty called, "Brock almost has dinner ready."

"Be right there." Ash called back as he and Pikachu finished up some training.

"Ready to eat Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried happily.

From the bushes, the tiny Pichu sized up the boy that he had sought out. In doing so, he was even more convinced that this boy would be perfect for his needs.

"Best to play the poor hungry Pokémon." the Pichu thought as he emerged from the bushes.

"Pi!" The Pichu cried to get Ash's attention.

"Oh, hey there little guy." Ash addressed the Pichu as he turned towards it.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried as it jumped between Ash and the Pichu.

Pikachu didn't know what was setting him off so, but everything about this Pichu was crying 'danger' to him.

"Drat!" the Pichu thought, "I forgot how easily Pokémon can read my true nature in this form."

Oh, his jailers had been clever, he'd give them that.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked. Pikachu however merely spat a few more 'Pikas' and remained between Ash and the Pichu.

The Pichu decided to keep up the act and played the frightened smaller creature to the much large Pikachu.

"Come on Pikachu, you're scaring it." Ash said gently.

Ash then moved around Pikachu and held his hand out to the Pichu.

It took everything the Pichu had not to try and get what he wanted right there and then, but if he had learned at least one thing in that cave, it was patience.

Now was not the time, he could wait until later.

The Pichu gently took the offered hand and continued playing the innocent creature that it so completely appeared to be.

"You hungry?" Ash asked the Pichu.

"Pi." The Pichu nodded.

"Come with us and you can have something to eat." Ash said as he picked up the Pichu.

Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and kept a firm watch on the Pichu. He was certain that it was up to no good. He couldn't quite explain how he knew, but he knew.

* * *

Late that night.

"FINALLY!" the Pichu thought with exasperation.

He thought that annoying Pikachu would never fall asleep!

Oh, it tried to feign that is was sleeping a few times, but he wasn't so easily fooled.

After dinner, Ash had offered to let the Pichu spend the night with them, despite Pikachu's protests. And now, finally, everyone else was asleep.

The Pichu got up quietly and moved over towards Pikachu, gently placing its paw upon Pikachu's forehead.

The Pichu then muttered something under its breath and then removed its paw with a smile.

"That ought to keep you asleep until morning." the Pichu thought smugly.

The Pichu then proceeded to do the same to the others in the camp, skipping over only Ash.

Once he was satisfied, the Pichu then exited Ash's tent and headed for a nearby cliff.

"It shouldn't be long now." the Pichu thought with a wicked smile.

* * *

"Huh?" Ash mumbled as something awoke him. He then quickly looked around, but found nothing out of order.

"Wait! Where's Pichu?" Ash thought with concern.

"Pi!" Ash heard far off in the distance.

"Pi!" Again the cry came, with a distinct pleading sound to it.

Getting up, Ash quickly exited the tent and made off to find the crying Pichu.

After about 5 minutes, Ash came to a cliff where the voice seemed to be coming from.

Getting down on his stomach and looking over the cliff's edge he was shocked to find the Pichu hanging on to a root in the side of the cliff.

"Pi!" the Pichu cried as it looked up at him pleadingly, and then back down at the imminent fall.

"Hang on Pichu!" Ash called as he reached out his hand to grab the Pokémon.

Pichu reached its paw up, desperately trying to grab a hold of Ash's hand, as Ash valiantly tried to stretch out further and grab hold of the small creature.

"Gotcha!" Ash cried happily as he finally grabbed a hold of the Pichu's paw.

"Pi-chu!" the Pichu then said as it gave Ash a smile that made him shiver.

"Pi-CHU!" the Pichu cried as it then pulled Ash off of the cliff with the strength of a Machamp.

The next thing Ash knew, he was falling through the air as he stared up at the Pichu still hanging from the root and smiling darkly down at him.

It wasn't long after that when Ash felt a huge surge of pain flood his body as he hit the hard ground below and everything went black.

* * *

"Well," thought the Pichu, "I guess that I'd better get down there and make sure that this wasn't all for nothing."

With that, the Pichu began to climb back up the mountainside with little effort at all.

Several minutes later the Pichu arrived at the bottom of the cliff, and to the unmoving form of Ash.

It then began to carefully examine Ash's status.

Several broken bones, but still alive. Body, severely weak. Mind, unconscious.

Perfect!

It was such a nuisance to have to go to such lengths, but his powers were far too dampened in this intolerable form. In this form, he could basically only use his powers to affect the sleeping, and the weakest of creatures.

And in his current state, Ash now qualified as both! Plus he could also use the largely slumbering power within Ash to help with the process.

The Pichu began drawing a circle in the ground surrounding Ash, along with several odd symbols.

It then began moving its paws over Ash's body, as well as over its own, and began chanting.

Several seconds later the Pichu moved away from Ash and collapsed onto all fours as it continued chanting.

More and more it chanted, as its body seemed to grow larger, and larger.

As the body continued to grow, the body's soft yellow fur began to recede back into the body.

Soon the tail followed, as the form continued to grow, taking on a much more humanoid shape.

Finally, after only a couple of minutes, the changes had finished, and where once there was a Pichu on on all fours, was a young human boy on his hands and knees.

The boy took several moments to catch his breath, as the transformation had been very taxing.

Finally the boy stood up and held his hand up to examine it.

"Finally!" he cried while making a fist, "I'm human again."

He then looked down at his now clearly naked form, eliciting a chuckle from himself.

"My, my. How immodest of me." The boy joked as he moved over towards a pile of clothing where Ash had once been.

"Well, a bit common looking," the boy said looking down at the clothing, "but they should do nicely."

Bending down to grab hold of the clothing, he then gave them a sharp tug upward, causing a small unmoving Pichu to be thrown out of the clothing, and to tumble across the ground.

"Whoops." The boy smiled mockingly.

After taking a few moments to dress, the boy then regarded his now clothed form and nodded in approval.

"Now," the boy said, turning his attention towards the still unmoving Pichu, "what to do with you."

"Maybe I should just kill you now while you're unconscious? Quick and painless. That'd be pretty merciful." the boy chuckled.

"No?" the boy asked playfully, "How about wiping your memory clean? You could live out the rest of your life in this forest. Maybe you could even father your own litter of Pichu someday!" The boy laughed with amusement.

"Actually, I am feeling a bit generous, and I do feel grateful for your contribution," The boy said, while gesturing to his new body, "so I'll tell you what. You can be my Pokémon. Do you have any objections to that idea?"

The boy smiled as he looked at the still unconscious Pichu and waited a moment.

"No? That's great!" the boy laughed.

"You'll be glad to know that the transformation healed up all of those broken bones in your body, so we'll have you battling for me in no time."

"Of course you'll probably be out for a few hours given how weak your body was during the transformation."

"Hmmm... And of course we'll have to do something about those bothersome human memories of yours. They'd just get in the way, after all. I'd better just bury them for now, as I might need to access some of your memories in the future."

With that the boy placed his hand on the Pichu's forehead and began chanting. A moment later he then removed his hand.

"There we go, your mind is all nice and tidy now, with those troublesome memories all locked away. Now we just need something to fill in a few gaps."

The boy then drew some symbols in the dirt and placed his hands on the ground, and once more began chanting.

A few minutes later a wild Pichu came up to him. It was very confused as to what drew it there, and became concerned as it saw another Pichu not far away that looked as though it might be hurt.

"Don't worry," the boy reassured the wild Pichu, "our little friend there will be fine, he's just gotten a little overexerted."

"But he could use a small donation from you." the boy said as he placed his hand on the wild Pichu's head and then closed his eyes.

Excellent! His powers were already growing. He could see many recent memories in the wild Pichu's mind. And as he expected, many of the memories were basically the same, involving searching for food, playing, finding shelter, etc.

"I think that you have plenty of these to spare." the boy said as he placed his other hand on the head of the unconscious Pichu.

Deep inside the now vacant parts of the unconscious Pichu's mind, memories began appearing of the day to day life of a Pichu that was living in the forest.

"Perfect!" the boy said, removing his hands from the two Pichu.

"Thanks for the help, you'd better scurry on back home now." he then said to the wild Pichu as it then did just that.

Standing up, the boy then patted at his jacket and felt something inside of it. Reaching inside he found a small red metal box. It didn't have much reflective surface to it, but he was just barely able to make out his reflection in it.

As he expected, he now looked just like Ash.

"Now what do we have here?" the new Ash asked while opening the box.

"I am Dexter," a voice from the box then said upon it being opened, "I belong to trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet town."

"Indeed", said 'Ash', "tell me more."

For the next half hour, with the help of Dexter, the new Ash got caught up on the current technology and the basics of a modern Pokémon trainer.

He knew that he been in that cave for several decades at least, but he was beginning to think that it had been even much longer than that, given the leaps in technology during his imprisonment.

Reaching down to his belt he then examined what 'Dexter' had referred to as Pokéballs, and found what appeared to be an empty one.

"Hmmm..." 'Ash' said in contemplation before tossing the ball at the still unconscious Pichu.

Instantly the Pichu was sucked into the ball. A circle on the ball then glowed red for a short moment before turning solid white.

"What a handy little device!" the new Ash thought as he picked up the ball.

"Well, what do you know? I caught a Pichu." 'Ash' laughed.

Author's Notes:

I debated posting this, as I consider this fic a serious work in progress. Currently there is still a lot up in the air as to which directions I'll choose to go with this fic.

I'm also not overly knowledgeable about Pichu's attacks and skills, so if anyone wants to offer me some help with that, it will be much appreciated :)

I'm also not that pleased with the current title that I'm using, but for the moment I haven't settled on a better one.

Finally, I wasn't exactly eager to start another fic, especially when I'm having such a hard time as it is finding time for my other fics, but this first chapter was pretty strong in my mind, so it made it somewhat easy to write.


End file.
